


Done With You

by Passionpire88



Series: The Damon Indulgence Diaries [2]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon Salvatore Bashing, Fist Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Lots of man pain just because. Another drunk bi disaster wants Damon dead. Must be Tuesday.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Damon Indulgence Diaries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116320
Kudos: 1





	Done With You

Today, Damon was alone. Elena had a double and he was in his favorite stool at the Mystic Grill. He was quite busy with his usual as he people-watched, not truly paying attention until the other man sat down. “Careful. You don’t want the royal moneymaker getting wrinkles. That would be tragic.” 

Dominic Beast was dressed in a white tank top and jeans, hiking boots on his feet for purely aesthetic reasons which did not surprise Damon in the slightest. “You existing takes ten years off my life.” Dominic turned towards him with an angry scowl. “As well as the fact that no one has figured out you’re better off dead.” 

Damon winked at him. “Now that’s not very nice.” He knew why the annoying prince was here but he couldn’t bring himself to give a shit. 

“You know nothing about nice. You wouldn’t know nice if it bit you in the ass.” The blue eyes were icy and his voice was razor-sharp. Damon didn’t falter. 

“Hmm...Well, I married nice.” Damon mused. “So maybe nice has bitten me in the ass. Can’t kiss and tell.” The prince let out a growl of annoyance before shoving Damon off the stool if only because he took the vampire off guard. Damon got up and grabbed Dominic by the back of his shirt, dragging him outside. “Do you have a death wish only I can satisfy?” He grunted before shoving the prince against the outside wall. 

“You ruined me.” Dom gasped in pain. “We-I...I can’t believe-” Damon put a rough finger to Dominic’s lips. 

“Not my fucking fault, alright? I did not fucking ask to be that bitch’s ken doll. So I don’t know what your problem is but you need to stop putting it on me.” Damon snapped, shaking the other man, their breath mingling as blue eyes locked on blue eyes. 

“Are you two going to kiss?” drawled a familiar voice as a handsome hero dropped from above them both like a cat. “Because if so I want a photo.” 

“Nice of you to drop in Birdbrain.” Damon shot back before throwing Dominic into a pile of trash. 

“Whoa! Hey,” Dick Grayson helped Dominic to his feet. “Way to sell the no-homo, Damon. A real original.” 

“I didn’t need your help,” Dom grunted. “Everything is fine.” 

“Are you drunk?” Dick pulled him closer for inspection. “No. You’re just being stupid while sober. Brilliant, babe.” 

  
  
  


“Babe, huh?” Damon cocked a brow. “You two still going steady?” 

“Damon? Shut up.” Dick replied with a sigh. “I can’t believe you flew all this way to yell at him. You know better, Dom. What the hell?” 

“I was bored and I’ve wanted to for years.” Dom shrugged and glared at the vampire who looked utterly bemused at their bickering. 

“Have you stopped going to therapy?” 

“Richard! I am not having this conversation with you right now!” 

“Oh, don’t mind me.” Damon folded his arms smugly. “I’m just observing.” 

Dick rolled his eyes. “Enough, Damon. C’mon Dom. Let’s go home.” 

“While he still exists?” Dominic pulled a pine stake out of his messenger bag. 

“Whoa there,” Damon held up his hands in defense. “There’s no need for that.” 

“I have to disagree,” Dominic growled. “Someone needs to pay. And I can think of no one other than you that fits the bill perfectly.” 

Dick sprang into action, the stake dropping to the asphalt, Dominic’s arms pinned behind his back as the hero held on tight. “Don’t think I’m doing this because we’re friends, Damon.” 

“Never said we were, Bird Boy.” 

“Good. Get back inside. I’ll handle this.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” In second, Damon was back on his stool. 

“That vampire is a little shit. Do you know what he’s done?” Dom roared as he shoved the other man off of him. 

“Yeah. But it’s over. And this isn’t about Damon.” Dick’s voice was gentle and that made it worse. “Killing him won’t take the pain away.” 

“How do you live with it?” Dom asked, his eyes filling with tears. “How can you and Damon fucking live with it?” 

“Practice.” Dick threw his arms around the prince, embracing him tightly. 

“I’m so tired, Dick. I’m so damn tired.” Dom was full-on sobbing now, his body leaning into Dick’s touch. 

“I know. I’m here.” Their lips met feverishly, Dom pulling him closer by the collar of his motorcycle jacket and Dick tugging on Dom’s hair, sighs of contentment filling the former battleground. “Let me take you home,” Dick whispered gently, his hand on Dom’s cheek. “I’ll stay as long as you want.” 

“Okay.” Dominic surrendered, sniffling as he wiped his eyes. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
